J'aimerais tellement
by Galaxian explosion
Summary: Rune découvre une lettre qui va profondément le blesser et lui faire découvrir les sentiments d'un de ses proches. Fic très courte sur Rune x ? et un peu de Minos x Albafica comme d'habitude.


Mon premier one shot sur un couple un peu improbable mais auquel j'accroche beaucoup. Il est un peu lié à mon autre fic "La mélancolie d'un griffon à ses roses" et peut-être qu'un jour je l'intégrerais dans la fic ^^

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

_"Cher Rune,_

_Je ne peux te le nier, cet écrit n'est ni joyeux ni heureux. Il est même très désagréable à la lecture et tu ne pourras retenir quelques petites larmes humides. Tu haïras un innocent, tu haïras cet homme que tu aurais tant aimer appeler "amant" et tu me haïras certainement aussi..._

_J'aurais tellement voulu ne pas à t'envoyer cette lettre qui te causera une grande douleur te déchirerant de l'intérieur, mais je me dois de le faire par respect pour tes sentiments envers notre seigneur Minos._

_Mais maintenant, passons directement aux faits que je dois t'avouer. Comme tu le sais, il y a cinq mois, j'ai accompagné notre bon seigneur au village de Rodorio en matinée pour voir un aperçu de la défense organisée par les chevaliers d'or._

_Lors de notre visite encore ignorée d'Athéna et de son armée, Minos fit la rencontre d'un jeune villageois assis près d'un petit magasin. Moi-même, je trouvais sa beauté digne de celle des chevaliers d'or des poissons qui est éstimée jusque chez nous qui n'apprècions pourtant pas tout ce qui se porte à la déesse de la justice._

_Ce bel homme était la pureté même recherchée par Dame Pandore et le royal Hadès. Son magnifique sourire s'est encré dans la mémmoire et les pensées en la personne de celui que tu admires._

_Il a voulu connaître le propriétaire de cette longue chevelure bleue rayonnante et si douce m'a-t-il dit de ses propres mots. Il surpassait Apollon et Ganymède tant il était resplendissant. Cependant, il ne pu s'empêcher aussi de me faire remarquer son impression d'une tristesse cachée derrière ce petit sourire qui lui semblait façade._

_Minos le rejoignit et me laissa seul pour parler à cet ange qui lui était tomber du ciel. Celui-ci était apparemment très renfermé sur lui-même mais semblait apprécier la présence de celui avec lequel il n'avait jamais échangé un mot ni vu de sa vie._

_Leur discussion n'avait duré que quelques minutes, mais notre Seigneur Griffon repartit un léger sourire aux lèvres. Pour la première fois, je n'y vu aucune cruauté. Juste du bien-être._

_« Il m'a demandé de m'éloigner de lui... » me dit-il visiblement pas affecté par ses paroles qui auraient du être désagréables. Il ajouta sans me laisser le temps de répondre « mais il ne m'a pas détesté... ». Ainsi, nous repartîmes au plus profond des enfers sans rien nous dire._

_Quelques jours s'écoulèrent avant que notre maître vienne me quérir pour partir de nouveau en territoire ennemi. Sans que je ne le sache, nous étions en route pour retrouver celui qui avait ravi son coeur sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte lui-même. Il était là, au même endroit, comme si il avait attendu l'arrivée de notre juge qui s'approcha une nouvelle fois vers lui._

_Leur conversation fut aussi brève que la première mais Minos repartit encore l'air plus heureux que jamais. Il passa près de moi, m'ignorant. Malgré son faible murmure, je pu tout de même entendre le prénom de son ange qui sonnait comme un délice à sa voix :« Albafica ». Nous retournâmes alors chez nous._

_Ainsi, ce petit jeu reprenait, et à chaque fois, leur conversation durait plus longtemps mais semblait toujours si court aux yeux du seigneur. Trois mois plus tard, lors de notre sixième visite, Albafica se trouvait toujours au lieu qui était devenu habituel à mes yeux._

_Le bonheur devait consumer notre fier Griffon à sa vue, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Un homme grand, musclé et habillé d'or lui parlait, un bras entourant ses fines hanches. Ce que ne supporta pas notre maître. Son regard se refroidit et devint plus dur qu'il ne l'était auparavant et me lança un « On rentre » sanglant qui me cloua sur place._

_Malgré que je sois son plus proche ami et serviteur, ce fut la deuxième expressions dont j'ignorais l'existence que je découvrit chez Minos après des centaines d'années de vie commune. Le reste de la journée fut morne. Tu étais là, j'imagine que tu l'avais remarqué, il était fou de rage et ne faisait que casser divers objets dans un grand fracas, enfermé à double tour dans ses appartements."_

Rune se crispa, comme il s'en était douté, lire cette lettre lui faisait mal à un tel point qu'il cru que son coeur s'était arraché en deux parties et ensuite écrabouillé sans la moindre pitié. Cependant, il reprit sa lecture malgré les quelques larmes qui s'apprêtaient à couler le long de ses joues blanches.

_"Deux jours s'était écoulé et sans que je ne sois mis au courant, Maître Griffon s'était mis en route pour Rodorio. Je n'eu aucun message de sa part durant toute la journée avant la tombée de la nuit où il revint sous le regard presque haineux de Dame Pandore et des deux autres messires juges, Rhadamanthe et Eaque qu'il ignora. Sans doute étaient-ils au courant des sentiments interdits qui se développaient dangereusement en lui._

_A mon grand étonnement, Minos ne remplit aucun document et ne fit pas son travail auprès des morts. Il pensait juste à son ange. « J'ai pu lui voler un baiser... » me dit-il rêveusement. « Et un je t'aime... » ajouta-t-il distraitement l'air heureux. Jamais on aurait pu croire qu'une petit dispute aurait pu éclater entre lui et Albafica._

_Ces paroles doivent te faire si mal... j'aimerai tellement être à tes côtés en ce moment pour te consoler, te serrer dans mes bras et te dire combien ta douleur est mienne. Te voir souffrir est une trop grande déchirure pour mon âme..._

_Tu sais, je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais, je t'ai aimé et je t'aimerai toujours par delà la mort autant que tu as pu espérer ses mots de notre seigneur..."_

« Espèce d'imbécile... » ne put s'empêcher de murmurer le Balrog le visage humide.

_"Après cela, les absences de plus en plus fréquentes de notre fier juge alors que la Guerre Sainte débutait mirent en colère certains de nos hommes qui n'hésitaient pas à faire la courir la rumeur qu'il oubliait la seule raison de son existence : Hadès. Tu en as sûrement entendu parlé toi aussi._

_Cette haine fut aussi celle de Minos quand il rentra beaucoup plus tôt qu'à son habitude complètement hors de lui. « C'était le chevalier des poissons ! Mon Albafica était un chevalier d'or ! » Hurla-t-il fou de rage en renversant plusieurs meubles de notre bureau._

_Les jours suivants, un cosmos lugubre et chargé de colère pure entoura Sire Griffon et celui-ci ne disait plus rien, que ça soit avec moi, toi – j'ai sentit combien cela t'avais fait mal - ou quelqu'un d'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il fut appelé pour accomplir une mission : renverser la soeur d'Alone, l'Athéna de notre époque._

_Mais je sais que Minos ne se contentera pas que de cela. Il anéantira le village de Rodorio auquel son ange tient tant et le tuera lui aussi pour ensuite le rejoindre dans la mort._

_Il ne reviendra pas et il ne veut plus jamais revenir. Je n'ignore pas que sa fin est proche mais je reste son plus fidèle compagnon et pour toi, mon cher Rune, je veillerai à ce que Albafica quitte définitivement ce monde et peut-être même le coeur de notre juge que tu désires tant._

_Je ne reviendrai certainement pas non plus de ce combat à mort et c'est donc pour toi que je m'en vais ainsi vers ma propre défaite. Rune, sache que j'ai toujours désiré te serrer au moins une seule fois dans mes bras après une nuit à avoir entendu ta douce voix me dire un « Je t'aime » enflammé au creux de mon oreille._

_J'espère te revoir lors de notre prochaine vie si on nous donne notre chance mon amour..._

_Byaku"_

Le coeur de Rune fut dévasté par un vide si profond et néfaste à la lecture de ces dernières paroles. Maître de lui-même, il déposa la lettre sur son bureau et s'asseya retenant quelques petits tremblements. Il prit la plume dont le bout était déjà plongé dans l'encrier disposé à sa droite et inscrit de son écriture habituelle, en guise de réponse, ces quelques petits mots tandis que ses joues s'irritaient à cause des larmes versées.

"Si tu savais à quel point j'aurais voulu t'aimer..."

* * *

J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez =)

_Yoshiho_


End file.
